


Dear Minho, I am so sorry, I failed you. Love, Newt

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I am dealing with crap., I am sorry for ruining this., M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, i am sad, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Gasps!*<br/>Oh!!<br/>Thank you so much for giving me all of these kudos!!!!!!<br/>I hope you like this chapter too......</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts), [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



_Dear Minho,_

_I am so sorry._

_I have failed you._

_Love,_

_Newt._

Newt set the pencil down, and sighed. He had no idea how to say, 'Goodbye' to someone that you knew for so long.

Someone you cared about for so long.

Someone who had no idea that you liked them.

Someone who moons over a girl while you sit there and cry, for you know that he is not gay, and will never be gay-

Tears filled Newts eyes.

He decide to pick up the paper, and read it over and over. Trying to deiced if it was 'good enough.'

Picked up the knife instead. 

Newt held it to his throat.

Newt knew that one simple slit would kill him

That sounded like a plan to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps!*  
> Oh!!  
> Thank you so much for giving me all of these kudos!!!!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too......

A bunch of gladers were acting strange.

No, **ALL** the gladers were acting strange, they acted like they were searching for something.

Minho just wanted to sit alone and eat his sandwich, but NO, everyone was asking him where Newt was.

 _WHO THE HELL WAS NEWT?!?!?!?!?_    Minho thought, as he angrily chewed his sandwich. 

Alby walked up to him, "Hey Minnow, do ya know where Newt is?"

Minho was extraordinary pissed off at this he sat his sandwich down, patted his mouth with a rag and stood up, "1. My name is **Minho** not _Minnow_. 2. I have no idea where or who Newt is." He sat back down and took a large bite of his sandwich.

Alby looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean? He follows you around all the time, and he is always talking about you." Alby shrugged, turned around, and left.

He left Minho wide-eyed, and slowly chewing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed hard.

"Hey everyone!" Chuck yelled from the Map room, he looked worried, "I found Newt!"

* * *

 

Everyone crammed into the small room, to see the body of a blonde boy, laying in a pool of blood.

Minho tilted his head, _That was Newt? Had he really seen him before?_  He felt like he had.

A small note was crumbled up into a ball. 

Chuck bent down and picked it up, and looked as if he should try to unscramble it.

Alby snatched it, and uncrumbled the bloody note.

He a few lines and handed it to Minho 

"Its for you."

Minho's eyes widened, as he took the note, scared for everything. _What is this for?_ he thought.

He looked down and read it:

_Dear Minho,_

_I am so sorry._

_I have failed you._

_Love,_

_Newt._

He frowned when he read it.

 _Love? What was he thinking? What did he mean love?_ Minho recoiled as he set the note down on the table.

He turned around and pushed through the crowd, despite the protests.

And he walked outside whispering, "I need some air."


End file.
